


Say it Again

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Misha never imagined he’d be turned on by it, but there he was, standing at the back of the room, watching Jared on stage in Castiel’s coat while his own jeans became tighter.





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [kay-marie19](http://kay-marie19.tumblr.com), who wanted Misha getting turned on by Jared in the trench coat, feelings coming out, Jared having done the trench coat thing because he wanted everyone to know how important Misha was to them, and frottage/dry humping. I hope you like it <3

Misha was watching. He had to. He saw Jared heading to the stage in that trench coat, _his_ trench coat, and curiosity overtook him. He only saw Jared from behind at first, and he always enjoyed watching the guys on stage anyway, so it was purely curiosity. That's all it was.

None of the fans noticed him. He was by the doors, and it was dark near the back. Everyone was watching the stage, where Jared was wearing Castiel's coat. Misha leaned against the wall near the door and let out a heavy breath, shaking his head when he realized it actually fucking turned him on.

It was unexpected, but the way the coat fit Jared, the way Jared lowered his voice and practically growled "I was raising people from perdition" got to him. Misha was glad the room was dark. His jeans were getting a little tight.

Jared saw him after he delivered his line, and he did a double take, but he recovered quickly. No one else noticed, maybe not even Jensen, but Misha did.

Misha smirked, and Jared managed to school his features, greet the fans, and because he was such a good actor, he continued on like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't been caught role-playing his friend's character.

Misha didn't stay for the whole panel. He wanted to grab some food before autographs, so he snagged a box, picked through the table of food set out for them, and went up to his room. He didn't take his time, but he didn't inhale his food either, and by the time he was finished and had thrown out the empty box, he was ready to find Jared.

Their rooms were next to each other, and usually Jared and Jensen's rooms connected by a door between the rooms, but for some reason this time the door was between Misha and Jared's rooms. Some sort of booking issue or maybe just the fact that Misha was the one to pick up the keys and hand them to his co-workers. Oops.

Jared was never one to silently move about his spaces, so Misha heard the door slam and Jared's heavy footfalls on the floor in the next room. He heard the fridge door shut, and just as Jared tilted the bottle of water up to his lips, Misha walked in.

"Did you have fun?" Misha asked as he walked up behind Jared.

Jared choked a little on the water as he turned around, eyes wide, but he managed to keep the water in his mouth instead of blowing it all over the room.

"That... That wasn't...," Jared said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't what?" Misha asked, taking another step toward Jared, putting him in Jared's personal space, just like Castiel always did. And don't think Misha didn't notice what that did to Jared on set.

Jared capped the bottle and set it on the dresser to his right. "I didn't mean it as an insult," he said, shoulders dropping and somehow making himself look so small even though he was bigger than Misha.

Misha took a half step closer, almost touching. Jared let out a huff of nervous laughter and shifted from one foot to the other, so Misha asked, "What did you mean it as?"

Jared chuckled, glancing around the room, then looking Misha in the eye again. "Some of the fans. They don't think you're important to us."

Misha shrugged. "I don't care about that. They don't know you two like I know you. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Jared said, body going still and his voice a little strained. Whatever was in Jared's head, it meant a lot to him. "They think you're just... I don't know. Something easily discarded. That you're not important. To the show or to us. To me."

"So you thought some role-play would change that?" Misha asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It was stupid," Jared said, rolling his eyes. "I just... I wanted them to know. You know?"

"I know," Misha said, taking that last half step and resting his hands on Jared's hips. "That was very sweet of you."

Jared shrugged, letting out another chuckle. "Yeah, well."

Misha ran his hands up Jared's sides, then grabbed the lapels of his coat, giving him a gentle tug. "And this? Looks _really_ good on you."

Jared's smile faded and his eyes widened. "Oh," he said so softly Misha barely heard it. "You like it?" he asked, leaning closer to Misha.

"Say it again," Misha said, then bit his lower lip.

Jared frowned at him. "Huh?"

"The line you delivered on stage," Misha said, giving Jared another tug. "Say it again."

"I-I was raising people from-"

"No, say it like you did on stage," Misha said, grinning up at Jared.

Jared was obviously flustered, but years of acting kicked in, and Misha could see the change, the professional in him stamping down on the nerves and pushing through.

He squared his shoulders, standing even taller, and pinned Misha with a look that said he meant business. "I was raising people from perdition," Jared said, delivering the line even better than he had on stage.

Misha's cock twitched in his jeans, and he shivered, eyelids falling just a bit. "That's fuckin' hot."

Jared's smirk was mischievous. "I don't understand that reference."

Misha shook his head, unable to stop the smile from spreading, but Jared was on a roll, and Misha knew what was coming even before Jared said it.

"I need you to let me touch it," Jared said, voice deep and gravely, and Misha had no idea how the man was able to do that while smiling like a big dork.

"Careful," Misha said, trying to force his smile away, "or I'll show you what the pizza man taught me."

Jared let out a bark of laughter that rumbled through his chest, and it wasn't until then that Misha realized his chest was against Jared's, so close he was pushing Jared against the dresser, his hands somehow having slid down to Jared's hips again, pulling him closer.

Misha's smile died away, and he looked up at Jared. "That was really thoughtful of you, Jared. Thank you."

Jared shrugged, trying to play it off. "It's nothin'."

Misha shifted his hips forward. "Does that feel like nothin'?" he asked, voice low.

Jared's eyelids fluttered closed, and he let out a sigh. "Fuck, no. That's not nothin'. Definitely not nothin'."

Misha moved against Jared, groaning when Jared gasped and reached up, fisting his hands in Misha's shirt sleeves.

"Fuck, Mish," Jared breathed, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead onto Misha's.

"Say it again," Misha said as he dug his fingers into Jared's hips and yanked him closer, their cloth-covered cocks sliding across each other and making both men grunt, Misha bucking forward.

"You want my brain to work right now?" Jared asked, letting out a breathy whimper when Misha bucked against him again.

"Say it. Again," Misha said, thrusting up twice. "C'mon. I wanna hear it."

"I shouldn't be here," Jared rumbled as his hips jerked. "This is a den of iniquity."

"C'mere," Misha said, pulling Jared away from the dresser, then shoving him toward the bed.

The backs of Jared's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he fell back, letting out a huff when he hit, then groaning as Misha followed him, climbing onto him, straddling his right thigh as he leaned down and bit at Jared's chin.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Mish," Jared said, and damn if it didn't do things to Misha when he heard his name in that deep voice. "I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you."

Misha wasn't sure how Jared was pulling the quotes out of his head with the way he was almost mindlessly rutting up against Misha, but he was doing it, and Misha winced as he dragged his crotch over Jared's, the pain added to the pleasure making it even better.

Jared opened his eyes, pupils blown wide as Misha grabbed his wrists and pushed them to the bed, running his hands up, then lacing his fingers with Jared's.

"You should show me some respect," Jared said, gasping, voice not nearly as deep as it had been just moments earlier. "I dragged you out of, oh fuck. Dragged you out of Hell. I c-can, fuck Mish."

"Finish it," Misha said, using Cas' voice, biting his way over Jared's jaw and neck before putting his lips to Jared's right ear. "C'mon. You dragged me out of Hell. What are you gonna do to me if I don't show you some respect?"

Jared gasped, bucking up hard, teeth clenched as he squeezed Misha's hands with his own, whining and writhing beneath Misha.

"I can throw-fuck," Jared said, ending on a whine. "Fuck, Mish, I'm gonna come in my pants like a fuckin' teenager," he blurted, a desperate quality to his voice that made Misha's cock twitch again.

"Finish your lines," Misha said, his right leg wedged between Jared's, grinding against him maybe a little too rough, but Jared didn't seem to mind.

Jared's neck bowed as Misha humped against him, and Misha took advantage of it, biting on his neck hard enough that Jared flinched and bucked up, crying out as his body tensed and he hissed through his teeth.

"Shit, oh fuck, Misha!" Jared said, eyes squeezed shut so tightly that the corners of his eyes wrinkled.

Misha grunted as he fucked against Jared, panting over Jared's neck and letting out a breathy little 'oh, oh, oh' as he bucked forward again, his cock jerking as he came inside his boxers. Misha let out a huff as he dropped down onto Jared, Jared's body still twitching in the aftershocks beneath him.

"Didn't even get our shoes off," Jared said, chuckling.

"Wardrobe would've killed us if we'd stained the coat anyway," Misha said, smiling as he closed his eyes, sprawled out over Jared.

"True," Jared said, "but it might be really hot to jerk off with it."

Misha groaned. "Fucking tease."

"It's only teasing when you don't have any intention of following through," Jared said, unlacing their fingers and running his hands over Misha's back.

Misha lifted his head and looked down at Jared. "Oh," he said, eyes widening.

"What?" Jared asked.

"You're going to need some make-up on your neck," Misha said, grimacing as he looked down at the love bites.

Jared laughed, hands going to his neck to check the damage. "Did I taste like molecules?"

Misha rolled his eyes. "No. You tasted like sweat. And that aftershave you use."

"I taste good," Jared said, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, you do," Misha said, chuckling as he ran his fingers over the marks he'd put on Jared's neck. Jared looked good in his marks.


End file.
